The Little Brother
}}} was the fourth episode of the tenth series of New Tricks. It was the final episode to feature Brian Lane, played by Alun Armstrong. Synopsis Official BBC Synopsis As Lane comes to terms with life after UCOS, Esther asks him to help one of her book club friends find her missing brother - but will his nose for the truth get him into further trouble? And how will his former colleagues cope without their most dogged sleuth? Plot to be added Cast *DSI Sandra Pullman - Amanda Redman *Gerry Standing - Dennis Waterman *Steve McAndrew - Denis Lawson *Brian Lane - Alun Armstrong *DAC Robert Strickland - Anthony Calf *Esther Lane - Susan Jameson *Margaret Kirby - Rosalind Ayres *Jonathan Epstein - Art Malik *Maxine Wilson - Sarah Vevers *Peter Sale - John Labanowski *Chris Wilson Arresting Police Officer Crew Sourced directly from episode's credit sequence and BBC website. Writing *Written by Julian Simpson *Created by Roy Mitchell *Created by Nigel McCrery Directing *Directed by Metin Huseyin * 1st Assistant Director - Mark Hedges * 2nd Assistant Director - Alex Kaye-Besley * 3rd Assistant Director - Charles Curran * Floor Runner - Andrew Heard * Director of Photography - Peter Sinclair * Casting Director - Julia Duff CDG * Casting Assistant - Sacha Green Production Department *Executive Producer (Wall to Wall) - Richard Burrell * Executive Producer (BBC) - Polly Hill * Line Producer - Ian Scaife * Producer - Tom Mullens * Associate Producer - Roy Mitchell * Production Designer - Stephen Campbell * Production Coordinator - Catherine Golding * Assistant Production Coordinator - Ben Pearce * Production Runner - James Grant * Series Financial Controller - Alan Gavin * Assistant Production Accountant - Gareth Brock * Publicity - Amanda Console Locations *Series Location Manager - Susannah Booker * Location Manager - Adam Betterton * Unit Manager - Rachel Hyde * Unit Manager - Joanne Warne Camera and Electrical Department Camera *Focus Puller - Alex Howe * Clapper Loader - Jackson Taylor * Camera Trainee - George French * Camera Grip - Terry Pate Electrical *Gaffer - Joe Judge * Best Boy - David Bourke * Electrician - Tom Hyde * Electrician - John Powell Sound Department *Sound Mixer - Simon Bishop * Sound Maintenance Engineer - Jason Bennett * Sound Trainee - Christine Sequin Dores Art Department *Art Director - Guy Bevitt * Standby Art Director - Nandie Narishkin * Props Buyer - Zoe Hoare * Graphic Designer - Sophie Powell * Art Department Assistant - Alicia Martin * Props Master - Colin Bradbury * Standby Props - Kenny Palmer * Props Handler - Simon Bradbury-Philip * Props Handler - Max Grant * Props Handler - Doug Irvine * Standby Carpenter - Andrew Smith Movement *Stunt Co-ordinator - Crispin Layfield *Stunt Performer - Belinda McGinley *Stunt Performer - Rory Mulroe Costume Department * Costume Designer - Eleanor Baker * Costume Supervisor - Tess Raggett * Costume Standby - Billy Haynes * Costume Trainee - Fay Roxburgh * Make-Up/Hair Designer - Pat Hay * Make-Up/Hair Artist - Iain Guthrie * Make-Up/Hair Artist - David Watkin * Make-Up Trainee - Charlie Mileham Editing Department *Series Script Editor - Rosalie Carew * Script Supervisor - Caroline Holder * Assistant Editor - Conor Mackey * Dubbing Mixer - Billy Mahoney * Dialogue Editor - Roger Dobson * Effects Editor - Arran Mahoney * Colourist - Asa Shoul * Online Editor - Nick Anderson * Editor - Paul Endacott Music * Composed by Warren Bennett * "It's Alright" - Written by Mike Moran, Sung by Dennis Waterman Trivia *This episode received number here million viewers. *It was also the last episode to feature Esther Lane, played by Susan Jameson. *This episode served as the final appearance of Brian Lane, played by Alun Armstrong. * Like the earlier episodes Part Of A Whole and The Rock, Part One, this episode contains an in-joke (by writer Julian Simpson, an acknowledged fan of the genre) relating to the comics industry; crooked company Ennis-McCrea is named in tribute to Irish comics creators Garth Ennis and John McCrea. Category:Series 10